Computers have become an integral tool for collaboration. With the growing importance of computers as tools for collaboration, multi-user tabletops have been introduced to allow for a number of individuals collaborating to simultaneously view the subject of the collaboration at the same time. Larger screens have been introduced to offer the capability of allowing multiple people to interact to facilitate face-to-face collaboration, brainstorming, and decision-making.
The use of multi-user tabletops for establishing multiple simultaneous sessions (i.e., sessions running on separate threads) is addressed in U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/439,317, entitled “Ability to Share Screen for Multi-User Session on Sony Interactive Table”, filed Feb. 3, 2011; and also in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/100,239, entitled “Method and Apparatus for a Multi-User Smart Display for Displaying Multiple Simultaneous Sessions”, filed May 3, 2011, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.